Secert Dates
by Arisa Tokudome
Summary: Mustang, crew and Al find out Ed has a date but they don't know who. Mustang tells his crew not to try and find out as it can only end in ruin. They don't listen. FMA:Brotherhood. After Liore. Ed/?


**I ****own nothing this is just for enjoyment only**.  
_

It was a normal day in the office for one Roy Mustang, well until a metal foot came through the door. Connected to that foot was a blond pipsqueak, Edward Elric also known as the FullmetalAlchemist, the youngest State Alchemist and the Colonel's biggest pain.

"You bastard!" Ed raged as he walked up to the Colonel's desk. The entire time the Bastard Colonel kept his face straight and only raised an eyebrow at him. The rest of the office, watched on with a bit of curiosity. Until Al, came running in, then the rest of the office then they turned to him hoping he had the answers.

"Brother, calm down," Al tried to placate is outrage older brother.

"What is your issue?" Mustang asked evenly.

"You sicked Hughes on me! You down right vindictive bastard that was a low blow, It took an HOUR to get off the phone!" Ed raged, as Havoc,Breda and Fuery had to duck their head so Ed didn't see them laughing. Falmanand Riza lips both twitched but kept a cool façade. Al just sighed at his hotheaded brother.

"I did no such thing; I just let him know you were here in the east." Mustang said with a smirk. Ed just growled.

"Same thing, bastard," Ed spat.

"Ah, it little Eddie afraid of big bad Hughes," Mustang mocked and laughed.

"As if, I had somewhere to be when he called," Ed retorted. Al tilted his head to the side, he didn't know that. Where was his brother going to go. The rest of the office blinked in surprise at the statement

"Oh and where would have that been?" Mustang inquired.

Ed just scoffed dismissively, "Like I would tell you bastard."

Mustang had a tick formed on his forehead, he hated that tone "As you commanding officer I demand you to answer that major," Mustang barked out.

Ed face went red then back to neutral surprising everyone. Ed calmly stated, "it's my personal life."'

"Edward, answer the question," Mustang growled. Ed was pushing his buttons worse than usual.

"I was trying to get ready to go out and actually be a teenager," Ed scowled at his colonel, he it was better to answer Mustang would keep pushing until he got the answer. Havoc was the only one to understand what Ed meant. The others were all confused, (might be because they were never the normalest teenagers).

"Elaborate, Fullmetal," Mustang ordered.

"Chief got a date," Havoc stated smugly. Ed just sighed as he felt the penetrating shocked stares.

"Got that right, and I nearly told Hughes that before Al came in with a cat. IMAGING what Hughes would have done with that!" Ed shuddered as did Mustang. He understood the horror that would have come from Ed letting that slip.

"I understand, Fullmetal." Mustang said understandably.

"Who your date?" Riza asked.

Ed smiled secertly, "That for me to know, and you all to find out. Anyways I have like fifteen minutes to meet up with said date. Al your going to be late to the pound if you don't hurry." Ed informed his brother who looked at the time and ran out.

"Bye, have fun on your date!" He yelled. Al really didn't care that his brother had a date, he had cats to see.

Ed just sweat dropped at his little brother, "I am below cats," he muttered.

"I got to go," Ed said and ran out.

"We should follow him," Havoc said with a grin.

"No." Mustang said too much shock even Riza was surprised. "Either it's completely casual and is just having fun with us or it serious and he wants his brother to know first. Just leave it, it could ruin either his relationship with whoever he is dating or us," Mustang explained.

"Fine," Havoc muttered.

Mustang nodded looking at the time, he sighed, "I have an informant I have to met." With that he walked out talking a few files along and his jacket.

Havoc's frown turned to a grin, "Alright, let's go see who Ed is on a date with."

"But the colonel,"Furey began.

"Lets not get caught then," Havoc cut off. Riza sighed she was going to be dragged in to this just so they didn't total screw up.

**Pairings?**

**What do you think.**


End file.
